<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black or White? by goresmores</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650730">Black or White?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresmores/pseuds/goresmores'>goresmores</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Frottage, Tiddy Suckin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresmores/pseuds/goresmores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony needs help getting ready for an event and sensual dress zipping leads to a whole lot more when Stevie comes to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black or White?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im picky with gender swap stuff so Tony is Tony and Steve is Stevie because that's exactly if not super close to their names in canon (think stevie from schitt's creek; also they're Antonia and Stephanie, those are just nicknames of course). </p>
<p>im bisexual and feral and i just like coochie and women. welcome to lady sex!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After twenty minutes of ignoring the fact that she needed to get dressed, Tony finally stood in front of her closet and shifted through her dresses to decide what to wear.</p>
<p>Since it was a black and white formal event, Tony quickly narrowed it down to one of two options: a form-fitting black dress with lace sleeves and a deep collar, or a white dress with an open back and dainty-looking collar to hold up her breasts. Frankly, she couldn’t decide. </p>
<p>She shot Stevie a text. <em>Black or white?</em></p>
<p>She checked her email while she waited for her friend’s response, ignoring the end of the current one as soon as she got the text notification. </p>
<p>
  <em>Black.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Come upstairs then, I need help with the zipper.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Be there in five.</em>
</p>
<p>Ever the punctual type, Stevie was there in six minutes and the last minute was really more on Tony because she took her sweet time getting to the door. </p>
<p>“You’re not dressed already?” </p>
<p>Tony looked down. “Oops. It’s fine. Come with me.” </p>
<p>Tony turned and led her friend into her room with her, not bothering to wait and stripping as soon as she made it through the threshold of her room. She pulled off her t-shirt and tossed it into the chair, unbuttoning her jeans and stepping out of them to toss them along with it. Now in her bra and underwear, she reached for the dress on her bed and stepped into it, pulling it sensually over her hips and up to where she could put her arms through the straps.</p>
<p>She glanced over at Stevie who was sitting on the other side of the bed and politely averting her gaze, blush high on her cheeks. What a waste. Tony was performing and Stevie wasn’t even paying attention. </p>
<p>Oh well, that wouldn’t be the case for long.</p>
<p>With the straps perched delicately over her shoulders, Tony turned around. “Stevie?”</p>
<p>Stevie stood up and Tony preened as her eyes immediately found their way to all of the cleavage that was made visible by the deep scoop of her dress. She flushed even brighter and her gaze flicked up to meet Tony’s, the guilt obvious on her face. </p>
<p>“None of that. If I didn’t want you to look, they wouldn’t be on display, now would they?” She turned her back to Stevie so that she could zip it up. </p>
<p>It was a tight fit, purposefully a size too small but worth the effort that went into zipping it up every time she wore it. Stevie always made things like this easy, because while Pepper or Rhodey might struggle with it, Stevie had her super soldier strength to make it work.</p>
<p>She gripped the sides of the dress firmly from the top and worked the zipper up, slow but steady. Tony closed her eyes at the sensation of Stevie’s fingers against her nape and sighed contentedly as she slid it to the top. She took her hand away and Tony turned around before she could back away. </p>
<p>“Good?” She looked down at her cleavage and ran her hands down her sides, past her waist and over her hips. Stevie’s eyes followed the length of the motion and settled back on her breasts as she nodded. “I would say thank you for your help, but I think I can do better than that.” She took Stevie’s hands in her own and brought them to the hem of her dress. </p>
<p>“Tony.” Her voice was tight, pleading almost.</p>
<p>“Go on. I want this. I want <em>you.”</em> Tony wasn’t the only one with gorgeous tits in the room, and she wanted to get her mouth on those babies STAT. Stevie wasn’t wearing a bra again today and her nipples were hard through the thin fabric of her shirt. Tony felt like she was practically salivating with need.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay.” She kissed Tony like she was starving for it as her fingers worked under the edge to pull the fabric back over her hips. Stevie broke away to watch as she switched methods and pushed it up with her thumbs, slowly revealing Tony’s conservative black silk panties.</p>
<p>“Sorry they’re not sexier, but I was dressed for comfort. You get it, right?” Her hands cupped Stevie’s unsupported breasts through her shirt, pinching softly at her nipples and relishing in the way that goosebumps broke out over her arms at the sensation. Stevie’s knees were threatening to buckle and Tony backed her up towards the bed, pushing her so that she was back far enough to straddle without the risk of falling off the edge.</p>
<p>She circled her hips to try to get some friction from Stevie’s stomach against her clit and reached for her shirt to pull it off. Her arms went up easily to accommodate its removal and then her tits were huge in front of Tony. “Fuck, Stevie. You’re gorgeous, y’know that?” </p>
<p>“Me?” Her hands were making a steady path up Tony’s thighs. “What about you?” She gripped Tony’s ass and pulled her just the slightest bit forward, since that was all the space there was left between them. Her thumb was massaging circles and it made Tony antsy for more sensation, trying to shift her hips for more. </p>
<p>She shoved her face into Stevie’s tits and started sucking, enjoying the weight of them in her palms and bouncing them slightly to really appreciate it. Biting down just enough to really work a hickey into place, she moved down to where her nipple was so that she could suck on it, laving her tongue around the areola and over the bud itself. </p>
<p>Stevie moaned above her and Tony could tell she was getting worked up, which seemed to have easily reached its peak when she grabbed Tony by the hips and rolled them over. With Tony now on her back, Stevie was looking down at her with a hungry and desperate expression. “Let me eat you out?” </p>
<p>Tony raised her eyebrows. “I should be eating <em>you</em> out. This is a thank you.” </p>
<p>“Then thank me by letting me shove my tongue inside of you. Unless you—unless you want to be the one to—” She seemed embarrassed now. </p>
<p>“It’s up to you, Stevie. I can do this either way you want it to be done.”</p>
<p>“Me, then. Let it be me.”</p>
<p>“You got it.” </p>
<p>Stevie’s eyes fluttered shut and her lips found Tony’s thigh, peppering it with kisses that started trailing upwards and between her legs. She pressed the tip of her nose against Tony’s clit and it took a lot of self-control not to frot against it. She shuddered as she inhaled and then she was cursing, lifting Tony’s hips as preamble to pulling her underwear down and to her ankles. </p>
<p>Tony kicked them off and spread her legs, mildly embarrassed herself when Stevie took a moment to tease at the labia with her thumb and apparently appreciate her pussy. Nobody had ever stopped to appreciate it before. Why did that feel so intimate? She almost wanted to ask her to stop, but it was over before she could really begin to consider it, because Stevie had ducked down to lick around her clit. </p>
<p>She only lingered there for a moment before tonguing her way down and into the folds of Tony’s pussy, tongue teasing a circle around her labia minora before dipping into her vagina. Tony moaned and gripped at Stevie’s short-cropped hair for purchase, grinding her hips forward to get her tongue deeper. Stevie was all too happy to let her keep going, using her tongue to fuck into her. </p>
<p>“Fuck, oh my God,” she raised herself up with her elbows, “Have you done this before?”</p>
<p>Stevie pulled away, “Uh, yeah, a few times. Can we talk about this later? I really—” her gaze was locked on Tony’s cunt and Tony felt disgustingly wet.</p>
<p>“No, yeah, of course, please continue.” </p>
<p>There was no hesitation to get back to it, and Tony let herself fall back against the pillows, hands gripping at the sheets and enjoying Stevie’s enthusiasm. She was so fucking good at this and it was practically unfair, because she pulled her tongue away and Tony jolted in surprise as two fingers came to replace it. </p>
<p>She was so wet that they entered easily and she had to stop herself from clenching down around them so that Stevie could get them as deep as possible inside her. “I never realized how long your fingers are but those are good. Good hands. <em>Please.”</em></p>
<p>Stevie shushed her and felt along the top, looking for her g-spot. She knew she found it when Tony moaned out loud and tensed up, melting into the sheets. Stevie massaged it with her fingers and pulled them out. She thrust them back in and stuck the landing, having memorized where it was. God bless America for the super serum and the eidetic memory it had given her.</p>
<p>Comfortably pacing her fingerwork, Stevie worked her tongue around her fingers and licked upwards until she got back to Tony’s clit, laving her tongue over it and taking it between her lips to suck on it. Tony’s hips bucked and she let out a broken moan. One of Stevie’s hands came to her hips and held her down, the show of strength enough to have Tony weak and so turned on that it actually hurt.</p>
<p>With one last thrust from the fingers inside of her, she was coming, head thrown back and eyes rolling back with it. Stevie wasn’t stopping though, her fingers still thrusting. She’d pulled back to watch Tony lose herself and she smiled down at her, far too wholesome for debauching her in her own bed like this. She whined, oversensitive and Stevie pulled her fingers out. She looked around for a second but then shrugged and just shoved them into her mouth, cleaning them off with her tongue. </p>
<p>When they were clean, she wiped the spit off on her sweatpants and Tony was weak. She grabbed one of the pillows on her bed and threw it longways over her thigh. “Up. Ride it.”</p>
<p>Steve’s eyes widened and she shuffled forward on her knees and got into position on the pillow, lowering herself down and gripping Tony’s shoulders for support. She bit her lip, looking down into Tony’s eyes and Tony wrapped her arms around her and pulled her forward for a kiss. </p>
<p>Tony raised her thigh to get Stevie into gear and then she was desperately rutting against the pillow and kissing Tony like her life depended on it. Tony sucked her tongue into her mouth and she could taste herself, whimpering slightly and trying to pull Stevie closer so she could feel her tits against her chest. </p>
<p>When they broke apart to let Tony breathe, she looked down at Stevie’s tits. Her nipples were sore, presumably from where they had hung down against the sheets while she was eating Tony out, and she gave them an experimental pinch. Stevie whimpered, frotting harder, and when Tony lifted one up to bite at her, she cried out with stuttering hips and slumped against her.</p>
<p>Tony kissed over the bite and held up Stevie’s weight. “Good girl. You were so good for me.”</p>
<p>Stevie whimpered at the praise and nuzzled into Tony’s neck, her fingers pulling her long brown hair aside for better access. She ran them through it cupped the back of her head with part of her hair as a cushion in her palm. Tony melted at the touch and settled back against the pillows to hold Stevie who had dismounted and shoved her own pillow away to get closer to Tony.</p>
<p>“How did you know?”</p>
<p>Tony shrugged. “Shot in the dark. You had a vibe.”</p>
<p>Stevie was quiet for a moment. “I liked it.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad.” Tony pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You eat pussy like a champ, by the way. Where did you learn that?” </p>
<p>Stevie flushed. “Uh, Google. And lots of practice.”</p>
<p>“‘A few times’, huh?” </p>
<p>“Okay… maybe more than a few.”</p>
<p>Tony huffed an amused breath out of her nose. “Uh huh.” She pet Stevie’s back and stared up at the ceiling. “Shit, I really don’t want to go to this party now.” This was comfortable and she didn’t want to get up. Especially not if it meant she had to leave Stevie behind.</p>
<p>“... I could come with you? We could get something to eat after and maybe go for round two if you’re up for it.” </p>
<p>She ran her fingers through Stevie’s hair. “Baby, I think for once there are two geniuses in this room.”</p>
<p>Stevie’s smile in response was adorable and Tony kissed her lips before sitting up. “Alright then. Time to get you dressed. I’m thinking a Yin and Yang thing, touch of white for me, white for you and a touch of black? Very apt, I think, what with the whole Iron Woman and Captain America thing.”</p>
<p>“That sounds nice. I’ve always wanted to do a coordinated outfit with someone.” She had a far off look for a second and then said, “I guess that was pretty much the entire war, but that’s less…” </p>
<p>Tony waved a hand, “I get what you mean. This is more fun.” She got up off the bed, made her way to the restroom to wipe herself and then came back to grab her panties off the floor and pull them back on. Stevie did the same—grabbing her shirt on her way in—as Tony slipped on black metallic bracelets and stilettos. When she came back, Tony held up two necklaces. “The white diamond or pearls?” </p>
<p>“White diamond. I have an onyx necklace that looks a bit like that.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, look at you. Everyone’s going to either want to be us or fuck us but we’re the only ones doing either of those things. What a powermove.”</p>
<p>Stevie shook her head and gave a breathy laugh. “You’re terrible. Come on, I need help with my zipper too.”</p>
<p>Tony gave her a lascivious smile and let Stevie take her hand to lead her to the elevator.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anyways im looking for marvel mutuals on twitter so if youre interested, my twitter is <a href="https://twitter.com/goresmores">@goresmores</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>